A New Land to call 'Home'
by JJ1083
Summary: Nika was curious and wanted to see for herself if Alchemy existed. So being the 12 year old she was, an intelligent Otaku, she decided to use her own parents for the transmutation. She was sent to Amestris, at the time when Ed was 10. Though, she didn't stay there. (a little OOC but im going to go back and edit in the future)
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to lay off Bleach for a little while and go over to FullMetal.

I have OC and Ed, Al and most of the others!  
I don't own FMA or any of te characters except my OC! It will flick between 3rd and 1st person**

* * *

**Nika at home, getting ready. 3rd person.**

Nika sits her computer and finishes hacking into the neighbours internet.

"Now I can watch as many episodes of FMA as I want! haha!" Nika ties her purple hair up in a pony tail and starts to watch episodes 30 through to 60.  
"I'm binge watching FMA... I should really get a life." Nika says sighing as she watches episode 57.

_It's 3 am October 12 in 2005._

Lightning crashes outside and scares the hell out of Nika.

"Ah! Lightning!" Mika pulls up her legs onto the chair and continues to watch FMA. She puts her headphones into the laptop so she can't hear the lightning and thunder. Suddenly the lightning flashes outside of Nika's house. The lights burst and cut and the computer crashes.

Nika's black ominous eyes widen, "No! My web show!" Nika calls out as another strike of lightning hits close by. Nika's parents rush to her room, they had heard her shout out.

"What is it Nika?!" Nika's Mother says holding up a flash light.  
"Oh it's nothing, I was just watching a show on YouTube and the power cut out so now I can't do anything!" Nika says walking to her bed and falling backwards on it, "It's just not fair!"  
"Oh, Nika! If I have told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Stop it with the binge watching of anime shows..." Nika's Mother says, walking back out of the room. Nika's Father tosses Mika a flash light and walks out of the room too.

"Great... Now all I have is the manga. I was going to save it until I had finished watching episode 59. But it can't be helped considering the power's out..." Nika grabs the flash light turns it on and crawls under her bed. She finds the stack of neatly hidden FMA Manga and grabs the last one, the volume containing the chapters of 56, 57, 58, 59 and 60. She flicks through the manga until she reaches 59 and reads it carefully shining the flash light on the pages as she reads.

"Hm... I wonder if Alchemy is real, well the Alchemy in FullMetal's world anyway..." Nika says sighing over the fact Ed and Al didn't **_really_** exist.

_It all happened that night..._

Mika stands up and grabs her phone, "Even though the power's out, doesn't mean I can't leech off my data..." Mika turns clicks on the google app and searches 'FMA Transmutation Circles'. There were loads of results but the most common one was the circle for Human Transmutation. Nika sighs and goes through her drawing kit, she finds what she was looking for. White chalk.

"Well I won't copy it right but I can try... I need a sacrifice though." Nika grins, "I know who... My Mother and Father... If it's not real then they will live, if it is, then I guess they will die! Well I will obviously pay the toll too. But It won't be as great as what my parents will pay." Nika smiles as she starts drawing the circle onto the wooden flooring in her room.

_The thing that changes Fate._

* * *

_**30 mins later**_** Nika's POV**

I finish drawing the circle to the exact detail and smile, "This is it. Time to see if I can visit Truth..."  
"Ah! No! Get away!" I run about on my bed and fling open the window. My mother and Father come rushing in and they stop at the edge of my transmutation circle. They both take a step closer and I press my hand to the edge of the chalk. The room glows a bright blue and it seems to be going well. Then the light changes to a dark purple and my blue hair whips my face, the floor seems to open and black thin arms come out and wrap them self around my mother and father. They both scream in pain as their bodies are deconstructed and sucked through the portal.

The arms wrap them self around me and I'm deconstructed too I scream and get pulled out of my world. Tears stream down my face as I get pulled along. I fall in a heap in a large, (Or small? (I can't tell)) room I look around and see a large grind appear in front of me. I scuttle backwards a few paces but the smile stays in one place. Then I look behind me, a large door with carvings and drawings of something. I can't distinguish any of the pictures. I look back toward the smiling figure.

"I guess you are Truth? God? The Almighty Ruler of all things? You are One, and One is You? Me?" I say sitting cross-legged on the 'floor', if you could call it that.  
"Well then, you seem to have a lot of knowledge for someone so young at the age of 10. Well then aren't we a fan!" The smiling Truth says grinning with his ever present smile.  
"Yeah,. There's this thing back in my world called Anime, it's got a lot about you and Amestris... Or Shambala as some might call it..." I say rocking from side to side, my hair lightly brushing my back.  
"Well I guess you want to see behind tat door?" Truth asks.  
"Since I'm here, I might aswell." I say standing up, "What are you going to take?"  
"What? Oh, yes the sacrifice! Well since you've already sacrificed your Parents I might let you off with just the transfer of worlds... But that would be quite cruel really, everyone else who knocked got something taken away... I will have, your ability to taste... Yes that seems good enough. Your ability to taste is what I shall take, since you did not taste the sour air that was caused by your 'mistake'." Truth laughs as I smile.  
"Good choice Truth. Well I bid thee adieu!" I say as black hands curl around me and I go through the gate behind me, I see pictures and my parents reaching out to me. I turn away and look at other things.

Around 10 seconds later after I had seen a lot and was pushed out the other side and fell to the ground that was covered in some liquid.  
"Gah! Where the hell am I?" I look around and the ground felt wet, "What is this?" I dipped my fingers in it and lifted the liquid to my face, "Ew! It's blood!"  
I stand up and slip slightly, I look around, it was black and all I had to go on was someone crying.  
"No! Take my arms, my other leg, my head or my heart! I don't care! Just give my back my brother!" I heard someone shout and the blue lightning of Alchemy illuminated the room. I shied away from it the looked back, the light had faded and was replaced by a dull red light and then I heard a thunk.  
"Brother!" I heard a young voice wail, "Brother... Your leg!" I heard another clank and a thunk and the clanks and thunks were moving somewhere. I followed until the door was opened. Light filtered in and I saw a suit of armor holding a limp body that was bleeding. I turned back to the blood on the floor, I saw a lump on the floor it looked human enough, but I knew different. Now I knew, it was that night. The night Ed and Al transmuted a Homunculus.


	2. Chapter 2

_***i havent uploaded in forever... I dont own fma***_

_**Nikka POV**_

I stand up and watch Alphonse pick up Ed who is still bleeding and run out of the room a large pool of blood following him out. I hesitantly step around the mangled corpse on the floor that I knew would turn into Sloth and walk out the house down to the river and wash off most of the blood that was on my arms and legs. By then I was really tired so I made my way to Winry's house and lay down on the porch of her house. I yawn and push my blue-red hair away from my face and curl up on the floor. A few minutes later I fall asleep.

_**In the morning. 3rd person**_

Winry sighs and walks onto the porch, her hands muky with oil and watered down blood. She look around and notices the cold body next to the door, she screens and Alphonse comes running out his armour clanking, "Windy! Are you okay?!" All sees the body on the floor which was Nikka her blue hair fanned out on the floor tangled and matted with dry blood.

Nikka groans and shifts stretching out her limbs as they protest to move, "Ouch!" She says holding her arm as the blood pours back into it , forming spins and needles affect down the length of her arm. Massaging her arm Nikka looks up to see Alphonse and Winry staring down at her, Winry's eyes wide with shock and a bit of fear.

"Who... Are you?" Winry asks hesitantly.

"I'm... Nikka...?" Nikka says, unsure of herself because of all the new knowledge inside of her head is clouding her previous knowledge.

"You sound unsure of yourself..." Alphonse says crouchingdown, his armour clanking and grinding.

"I'm Nikka." She says more confidently.

"Winry smiles a bit, good. I'm Winry. This is Alphonse. Nice to meet you Nikka." Winry says holding out a hand. Nikka grabs it with her cold hand and she smiles back sadly. She pulls herself up and stretches out her muscles slowly, pumping the blood through them again.

Nikka let's out a sigh and pulls out her phone which had 100% battery for some reason. Nikka opens the documents app and writes down a few things while Winry looks confusedly at the mobile in Nikka's hand.

"What is that?" Asks Winry pointing at the phone, "I've never seen anything like it before..."

"Its a phone." Nikka says staring down at the screen.

"A phone? Aren't phones usually bigger and have cords and a big box attached to them?" Says Winry raising an eye brow.

**1st person**

"Um... No... Not this type anyway." I smile and look up from my phone and slip the phone back in my pocket.

"OK then." Winry says, she smiles politely, "You'd better come inside and clean yourself up Nikka." I stand up carefully before I walk with Winry to the wash room. She makes a bath for me and tells me to take my time. I smile as she leaves and I huff as I take off my jacket. I take out my phone and stick some Vocaloids on, disturbing the silence. I undress fully and wash off the dried up blood. Once I'd washed I dry myself off with a towel Winry had left and get changed back into my jeans and top that were bloodstained.

I walk out the bathroom and bumb into a small figure.

"Hello dear, I'm Pinako. But call me Granny.." The old woman, Granny Pinako says, "I hope you aren't hurt anywhere."

I shake my head, "I'm not hurt but would like some food... I'm hungry..." I say as my stomach rumbles.

"OK then. Get changed into one of Winry's dresses then come downstairs." Granny passes me a dark blue dress and I frown as I turn to go back into the bathroom. I take off my bloodied clothes and slip on the dark dress. It fits alright but it swishes around my knees annoyingly.

"How am I meant to sit in this...?" I say walking down the stairs and turn into the dinning room I spot a few plates on the table full with sausages, beans and mushrooms. I sit down in a seat with a plate and wait.

Winry walks in with Granny and they both sit down and dig into their food. I take a bite of sausage and fake a smile of delight, "This is really good! Thanks!" I eat the rest of my food with a fake smile on my face.

I huff and slide out from thetable, "Where's Ed?" I ask wondering out loud.

"Ed? You've heard of Edward?" Winry says a face of panic.

"Hm? Yeah. Course I have! I've known about him for ages! He's my hero~" I say grinning and cracking my knuckles.

"Huh? You have...? But I've never seen you before..." Winrysays confused.

"Um... That's cause I got to know about Ed from Van Hoenheim." I say nervous now.

"Hoenheim?" Says a voice from behind me, it was younger Ed. I turn around and I nod sadly as I look over him. His now missing arm and leg and the pale body that is Ed.

"Oh my... You look even worse up close..." I say frowning.

"Up close?" Ed asks.

"Yeah... Yesterday I only saw you being carried out by Alphonse..."

"Yesterday? You were there yesterday?!" Ed says scarred and frantic.

"Urm... I kind of came through the gate..." I mumble, "So I saw when you brought Al back..."

"Wait... You came through the gate?!" Ed says his eyes wide, "So its possible!"

" Ed... I came from the other side of the gate. Not from where your mother is..."

"The other side?" End look confused.

"Yeah. I gave up my parents and my taste to come here. So I know I won't regret it." I say standing up, "I might as well leave now... I've given you enough trouble..."

"Wait! If you're going to leave. Take me with you." Winry says in a defiant tone. She stands up and turns to Granny, "I'll only take her to central. Then I'll come right back."

"I think that'll be OK if you ask someone from the village to go with you."Granny says standsing up and going into a draw grabbing a bag full of Cens, " Take this with you Nikka. I don't need them." Granny gives them to me and I hold them carefully as to not drop them.

"Thank you Granny..." I say bowing my head.

"Nikka... I need to know about the other side. Please stay here..." Ed says quietly.

"Ed, I'm sorry but I have to go." I say frowning, "I don't want to mess things up even more."

"What do you mean...?" He says lowering his head, "OK then. Just leave."

"Thanks." I grab Winry's hand and walk out the door after Granny checks we're OK go in on our own.

We get a local to go on the train with us and we reach Central. Winry and the other person get on a different train going back to Resembool. I stay in Central and wonder about. I go looking for familiar places and I find Central command.


	3. Chapter 3

***OMG... Just realised I will be doing an OCxOC ****_and _**** a Parental!Roy fanfic... So many of them out there I just had to add to them! . I don't own FMA.***

I frown as I walk through. The place looks a bit desolate. Looking around I realise that this is just the outside and its no where near lunch yet. I sigh and go to the front foyer of Central Command. I smooth down my dress and push my hair out of my face, only to have it flop back over half of my face. I push open the oak doors and walk in, I get greeted by someone I've never seen before and I'm hesitant to return the smile she gives me. I smile weakly and walk up to her.

"Hello dear. Are you lost or are you looking for someone?" She asks.

"Urm..I... I'm looking for Colonel Mustang. Can you let me see him please...? My mommy said to go see him if I was lost..." I smile meekly shuffling my feet, I notice in Winry's dress I must look like a small, shy and sweet girl. Almost a Loli type. Less sparkles though.

Ah, your mommy? Oh I'm sure the Colonel will be happy to talk to you. Let me just go with you to his office so you don't get lost." The woman stands up and puts up a sign. 'Be back in 10!' She walks away and I follow her grinning evily, 'such a suck up. Falling for my girlish charm. Pft...'

We reach Mustang's office rooms and she leaves me with Havoc. He protests but after a stern 'talking to' he agrees with a jolly attitude.

"So, you want to see the boss then?" Havoc asks and I nod, he takes a drag of his cigarette, " Well we don't just let strangers in."

"Yeah well my mom said to come here and see Colonel Mustang if anythinghappened to her. So something happened to her now I have to see him about it." I say frowning, tears welling up in my eyes, 'everyone here are such saps! A few tears or a sob story and they do whatever you want them to!'

"Well what happened to her?" He asks.

"She... She died... Yesterday. It was an incurable disease..." A few faked tears fall from my eyes.

"oh... Well you have my sympathy. Even though I didn't know her, she must have been a wonderful Mom."

"Yeah... She was." I say wiping my face with my hand and smiling sadly. 'Damn I'm good at acting!'

"Well the boss won't be back here until later this afternoon. So feel free to stay with Hawkeye in the Bosses office for now." Havoc says taking my to the office door and knocking on it, "I'm sure shell love to hang out with you!"

The door open and a dark aura flows out of the room, "What do you want, Lieutenant Havoc?" Riza Hawkeye' asks.

"Urm... Urm... I brought this kid to you so you could hang out until the colonel comes back!" He loves me forwards and rushes back to his desk. I scowl backwards at him and smile up at Riza 'Hawkeye'.

The dark aura dissapates and she smiles kindly, "So you need to wait for Colonel Mustang? I'll wait with you. Why do you need to?"

"My mom died yesterday, she said to go to Colonel Mustang if something happened to her." I hold my breath and luckily she believes me.

"OK. If that's the case I'll wait with you until the Colonel comes back. Well, my name's Riza. Do you want to go to a café? There's a really good one near here." Riza smiles. I noda and Riza grabs her jacket and walks with me back to the main office.

"Don't you go slaking off while I'm out. If work isn't done, I'll shoot you." Riza shoots daggars with her eyes warning the soldiers in the room.

"My name is Nikka. Thanks for taking me out to a café, Riza." I say walking beside her through Central command. We exit the building and out into the cold wind. Riza leads me down a few roads and we go to a cute little cafe with white tables and stylish chairs. I smile and follow Riza inside and sit at one of the tables.

"So, what do you want?" Riza asks handing me the small paper menu. I skim over it and think for a moment.

"I'll have... A... Strawberry shortcake and a glass of water please Riza!" I ask grinning.

"Alrighty then. I'll be right back!" She says getting up and going to the front counter to order.

I tap my fingers against the table and look around, little candles are on each table and pictures along the walls. Neat display cases are alongside the counter with small cakes and colourful biscuits. I smile and smell the air, realising my sense of taste is gone, I frown as Riza cones back with the orders and a coffee for herself. I smile and eat my shortcake and drink my water quickly.

After finishing at the café we go around the city and visit some shops. I stop in front of a book store and wonder in, picking up a few random book I flick through the crisp pages.

"Hm. I read this at school just a couple of weeks ago... The copy I had was really old. This one looks brand new!" I mutter holding up the book close to my face.

"You like that book miss?" A kind looking woman says as Riza walks in after me, " You can have it on the house if you buy this book. 2 for 1 books today." She holds up a copy of another old book but it looks new.

"Urm okay. How much are they?" I ask.

"Only 100 cens. Half price for a young lady." She says smiling.

"Only 100?" I ask, taking out two 50 cen coins, "Okay! Hand over the book then please." I pass over the two coins and pick up the two books. My eyes glittering.

Riza walks up to me holding four of her own books, "These are new releases? Right? Can I buy these." Riza says passing the books over to the shokeeper.

"Sure you can! That'll be 400 cens. Please." Riza hands over four 100 cen coins and pick up her own new books. We walk ou t the shop and head back to Central Command.

By the time we got back, it was quite late by the time we got back. We go back to Mustangs office and when we get there we wait outside his office while Riza knocks on his door.


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank for the follows and favourites, even though its only one on each... It gives me hope! I'm trying so hard to write but I had loads of exams I had to revise for... T.T sorry!***

**Mustang's office.**

When Riza knocks on the door, Mustang opens the door with his normal grim face and looks down at me.

"Riza, who's this young lady?" He asks.

"This is Nika, Sir. She wanted to see you." Riza says walking into the office beside the Colonel.

"Oh really? Why?"

"M... My mother told me to go to you if anything happened to her... She said you would help me..." I say rubbing my arm.

"Really? Well I guess I could help." Roy says, slightly smiling and pats me on the head.

Smiling lightly I clentch my fists, "What is this a petting zoo?! Don't do that!" I accidentally strike out and punch Roy Mustang hard on the arm.

"Ow... Why you!" He says grabbing his gloves, screening I run behind Riza.

"Don't burn me to ashes please!" I exclaim shivering as Riza puts a reasurring hand on my shoulder.

Putting his gloves down, Roy sits at his desk, "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He says calmly placing his hands in front of him on the desk.

I step forwards away from Riza, "I want you to adopt me!" I grin hopefully and sure of myself.

"Huh?!" He says with a shocked look on his face, "OK, I don't know the first thing about being a dad, so what makes you think I'm OK with it?!"

"I know you'll make a great dad. And my mother even said to defiantly be adopted by you and you alone." I say nodding. 'I'm way too easy lie now...' I think to myself frowning.

"Urm... OK then... As long as you don't get in my way and can you cook?" Roy asks.

"I think I can make pasta... Soup?" I say thinking hard, "I can also clean, but not very well."

He perks up, "Really?! That's great! I'll adopt you then. I'll get the files ready, which orphanage are you in?"

"Urm... I ran away from it, when they found out I was already long gone I expect." I say whincing and rub the back of my head.

Oh, all right then, I guess well have to make some then." Roy says, "Riza get resource base to draw up some adoption forms for her so its fully legal." Roy says and Riza bows and heads off to Resource.

"Really?! You'll adopt me?" I say running round his desk and I flop hug him, almost making him fall over, "Oh, um sorry." Standing up I walk back around the desk before I get pat on the head again. Roy laughs, "Its OK sprout, you can hug me whenever since I'm your dad now." He looks down at me with a smile on his face.

"Urm Mhn!" I nod and grin up at my new Dad, smoothing down my dress I sit down in the chair opposite to Roy's desk.

We wait around, getting to know each other for around 3 hours when Riza comes back with a pile of forms.

"Riza!" Roy says smiling and taking the papers off her, "Where do I sign for these?" He asks sitting down at his desk.

"Why, aren't you chipper?" Riza says smiling walking round to point out where he had to sign, "All the ones with X's on. And you need to fill out her data. Date of birth, name, age, etc etc."

"Okay!" He says scribbling down his signature a load of times and goes on to fill out the data he knew about me.

"When's your birthday? I never asked!" Roysays.

"Urm... 16th of October." I say looking over the desk to see what he was writing, "I'm fourteen this year."

"OK." Roy scribbles down some extra stuff and passes the forms back to Riza, "Take these back down to resource, so they can send them off." Roy says getting up, "Well, its pretty late I shout head on home. Come on Nika. Time to go."

"Hold on sir, I think you can come with me to resource since you're leaving anyway and its on the way." Riza says grabbing Roy by the scruff of his shirt and dragging him down the hall way with me in tow.

"Slow down you guys!" I shout down the hall as they turn a corner. I accidentally knock into someone and I rub my head, "S... Sorry."

"No, its OK. You shouldn't be running though." A man says, I look up and see a man with an eye patch. My eyes widen and I stumble backwards a little, "H... Homun..."

"Hm? What was that?" Fuhrer Bradley says smiling.

"Nika! What are you doing back here?" Roy asks walking towards us, "Oh! Fuhrer!" He bows and pulls me towards him, "Sorry if she said anything rude Sir."

"No, not at all. Now I must leave see you all around, bye Nikka. I hope we meet again!" He says and walks away. We run down the hall to resource with Riza and hand in the forms, then we all head home.

* * *

"This way, Nika." my new dad Roy Mustang says pulling my lightly up the steps on the front porch of his small house. Its quite well looked after, he provably has a gardener, the paint is pale in contrast to the dark night and I find myself smiling at the sight of my new home.

" O... OK, Dad." The word feels stiff on my tongue, I never even called my real dad, dad, that often.

Roy stops for a second and turns around, smiling, "I'll have to get used to that." He walks to the door and opens it, the prominent stench of rotting food wafts through the air. Gaging slightly I walk into the house.

"The hell is that rotten smel!" I say waving my hand in the air above my face.

Grinning sheepishly, Roy walks in behind me, "I... Its not that bad is it?" He says guiltily.

"Yes it is." I say coldly staring my foul stare at the man who doesn't clean.

"Heh... Heh..." Roy says knocking a few bits across the room, "I don't have anywhere for you to stay so you can stay in my room, I'll sleep on the sofa." He says walking upstairs, manoeuvring around the piles of luck in the hall.

"Urm... OK." I say following Roy up to his room where I'll be sleeping.

"Here you go." He says, opening a door to a semi clean room. My breath catches and I sit on the half-made bed, yawing I lie down and shuffle under the covers and drift off the sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

***Alright! I want to thank Alex, a guest, for my FIRST review~ it made me so happy! I like to think my stories have a certain something in them that makes them amazing. (Cough) ego much? (Cough) Also thanks to marchellv for the review! I might do some more third person soon. I'm not sure about this chapter, maybe the next? But anyway thanks****. I'm going to get this one out really quick now I'm on holiday! I think I'm getting my glasses soon too so that's going to be cool~ - I probably have th m by the time I post this-**

**I don't own FMA, only plot and my oc are mine.***

* * *

Mustang residence. Morning...

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed with the weight of thick wool covers dragging me down on the bed, "Uwaah!" I exclaim as I kind of... Flop off the bed I guess you could say.

Coughing I pick myself up and look around at the semi-clean room of Roy Mustang. Walking to the window, I push it open and cold air meets my skin, I rub my bare arms and turn back to the room. Seeing my dark coloured dress on a hanger on the dresser I look down at myself remembering what happened the previous night.

"_You can borrow some of my older clothes. Not like they'll fit but it's better than nothing!" He says passing over a very large cotton top and a pair of oversized shorts and a ribbon, "You can keep them up with this birthday ribbon I found!" Roy says grinning. I take the clothes and nod, "Thanks... Dad." I walk into the bedroom and get changed then pass out in bed._

SSighing I leave the bedroom and go looking for the kitchen. Although, when I come across the kitchen you couldn't really call it a kitchen.

I stop and tilt my head at the piles of garbage across the floor and the unwashed dishes that had tons of mild on them. Flies flew around and I tried to look for the window, but I couldn't get in more than a metre before I gave up and went to the living room. It was more presentable maybe because he didn't use it much other than for putting some work or books he didn't want to loose. To be honest the 'living room' looked more like a 'library' at the moment.

Roy chose that moment to waddle, half asleep down stairs from god know where ever he slept. He walked towards the kitchen but made a detore to the little study room under the stairs I had yet to discover. He walked in muttering something about "loads of paper work" and closed the heavy door behind him. The next thing I heard were Roy's snores notifiying me he was asleep.

I stomp in after him and realise what a cramped space it was, about two metres by four, enough to fit a desk and a thin shelf. And a lot of paper work apparently. I walk in avoiding piles and I rock his shoulders to wake him up, he rubs his eyes and comes to.

"What...?!Oh, good morning." He says surprised by my pressence., "How'd I get down here..." He mumbles getting up and ushering me out the room, he follows and I giggle.

"Who knew Roy Mustang was a sleep walker and a sleep talker!" I go into full blow laughter and then I start to huff and I stop laughing, I sigh and grin. "Just wait until I tell Riza!"

"Oh you wouldn't dare!" Roy exclaims in a joking manner.

"Oh, yes I would! I'll need some help with that kitchen you know! And Riza will probably help if I ask." I say folding myarms, "And don't you have work soon?" I say promoting him.

He seems to remember and gets a bit flustered, "Oh yeah! What the time..." Roy looks around, "Oh dear! Its 8am! I need to be there in an hour!" He rushes upstairs and leaves me to take car of sorting some things out.

Once he's ready I go upstairs, splash my face with water and slip on the dress I was wearing yesterday. I tie my messy slightly now dull purple hair into a pony tail using the ribbon I got off my new dad, Roy .

We leave the house and go in the taxi Roy called. We get to central just on time so we rush up to the office and I wait in the main office while Roy goes to his separate one.

I tray to remember where I left my phone, then I remembered, "Oh shoot! I dropped it back in resembool didn't I..." I mutter swinging on one other the wooden office chairs.

As the morning drags on, the officers wander into the room. Havoc, who i met yesterday, Breda, Falman, Fuery and Riza.

Most of them stare awkwardly at me when they arrive but then they settle down for work. I talk with Riza for a while before she heads into Roy's office angrily to bug him to get on with his paper work.

* * *

When its lunch Roy comes out looking exhausted, he sighs and motions to me to follow him. I swish out ffrom behind Havoc and follow my dad out to grab some lunch at the canteen. Soon the rest of Mustang's Team file in and sit down around us.

"So, Sir. Who's the little kid? I didn't get a chance to ask in there." Breda asks.

"Oh. She's my daughter." Roy casually mentions as he shovels food into his mouth. Everyone stops and looks odly at us and someone nearby faints from the surprise.

Icough and put down my fork, "Ghmm... Dad... Remember the big word, _ADOPTED_ in that sentence."

"Oh yeah. She's my adopted daughter." He adds making some people *sweat drop* in relief.

"Oh... Oh yeah. Yeah that makes much more sense. You never hold onto many girls to do 'that' with them do you Sir?" Mentions Riza as she sits down next to Roy.

Roy's face flushes and hescowlsa at Riza, "Riza... Luitenant... Do you think that's apropriot conversation while we're eating". Roy thinks for a second, "Especially since my daughter's here."

"Hm. I guess not. Well we'll carry on later then shall we?" Riza says looking behind him at me, "When Nika isn't around and we're not at the tableo." "

"No." Roy says bluntly shoveling more food in his mouth. The others including my self snicker at the exchange between Roy and Riza.

When we all finish lunch we make our way back to the office.

Roy stops outside the doors, "Luitenant, can you take Nika out to buy some clothes now? She doesn't have any other things to change into... That's an order." Roy adds handing Riza a card that looked a bit like a credit card but with the amestrian army symbol on it.

"Why don't you go?" Riza says.

"It would be weird if I went though wouldn't it...?" Roy says walking into the offices, "I want her back here by 8pm. Its when I'm going home. Feed her too. If you don't mind."

"I do mind..." Riza mutters walking down the hall, I follow suit going out into town with Riza.


	6. Chapter 6

***OK guys and galls, I totally love all the feed back I've gotten for this! Thank you everyone! I just don't want people to hate me for doing what I've done in this chapter... T.T Riza!Parental***

* * *

**_Clothes shopping with... Riza Hawkeye?_**

**3rd person**

Riza and Nika walk down the road, passing by businessmen who were rushing back to work from there lunch break. We stop out side a fancy looking clothes store and Riza grins, "If we're going to shop with Roy's card, we might as well spend a lot!" She says as she walks in with Nika in tow wide eyed and in awe at Riza's boldness.

A shopping clerk walks up to them and asks if they need any help.

"Urm...These all have to be in size 8. Can I have some long sleeved tops and shorts and jeans and a few dark coloured dresses also some..." Nika rambles on about some other items as the shopping clerk scrambles about to find the right clothes.

After a while the shop clerk was out of breath and placed each item carefully out on and empty table. Nika picks out which ones she liked the most and a few for scruffy work, and formal and the list goes on.

Riza pays for the bags of clothes and they walk out of the shop masses of bags in their hands.

"Would you like some jewlery, Nika?" Riza asks the small child next to her.

"How about some neaklaces? And some bracelets." Nika says walking to a jewellery shop with Riza behind her.

* * *

**1st person- Nika**

I walk into the shop, my arms getting weighed down by the masses of clothes. I stare with wide eyes at the sparkling jewels and accessories around me. I look at each one and pick up a plain silver necklace with a small diamond hanging down.

"Riza, can I have this one? I really like it!" I say smiling behind my self at Riza.

She smiles, "Of course you can, it isn't going to be too expensive either." I pass the necklace over to the shop keeper and we pay for the item. We exit the shop and I clip the necklace around my pale neck.

It's quite late so we head back to Central Command. As we get back to the office everyone looks over confused at Riza's smiling face as she laughs. I walk in behind her and sit down exhausted putting down the bags next to me.

"Do you want a drink Nika? I can get you a lemonade from the canteen if you want." Riza asks placing the bags next to mine.

"No, I'm fine thanks. I just want to sit down for a while now…" I breath out yawning, "I'm a bit tired actually…" I mumble.

"Do you want to crash at my apartment tonight? I bet Roy's hour is a bit too messy… I keep telling him to tidy it up but he says there's too much work to do." Riza says sighing.

"I'd love to… Thanks Riza. Should we get going then?" I ask tiredly.

"Sure, I'll just go tell the Colonel." She turns around and goes to tell Roy we're heading off. She comes back with Roy his face shadowed with tiredness.

"Ok, you can go to sleep at Riza's house but I want you both to help me tidy up at my house tomorrow. We have a day off then anyway so we can do it all day!" He says and I groan but nod. The others sinker and I stare coldly at them and they grin and get back to work.

"Alright Nika. Let's get going." Riz says picking up some bags and becoming me to follow her. I pick up the remaining bags and exhaustedly walk out after Riza.

* * *

We get to Riza's house and I crash on the sofa, falling asleep almost instantly.

Riza smiles and drapes a blanket over me ad goes to bed herself.

* * *

**3rd Person**

Nika wakes up on the sofa with a warm blanket over her and the magnificent smell of bacon to greet her. She shoots up and follows the scent to the kitchen.

"Bacon?" I say my face bright.

"You like bacon?" Riza says with a smiling face, "Good. Pull up a stool and we'll eat breakfast." She says motioning to the breakfast bar where there were two plates with toast, bread and scrambled eggs.

My eyes light up and I slide into a stool, shovelling eggs and toast onto my plate. I dig into the toast and eggs as Riza serves up the bacon. I butter some bread and place the bacon in and eat a bacon sandwich.

Riza stares at me as I eat with a 'loving' face. Wait… Loving? Riza was the cold woman in the anime who only cared about Roy and a little bit about Ed and Alphonse… Why was she looking at me like that. I think hardly, so much I stop eating.

"Is something wrong?" Riza asks eating her own breakfast.

"No! Nothing wrong!" Nika says sticking into her own food again, finishing quickly. She leans backwards in her stool sighing, "That was a great breakfast! I'm going to go get dressed, can I have a shower?" Nika asks.

"sure, the shower's just down the hall to your right." She say pointing down the hallway. Nika nods and grabs a red top and brown trousers and has a quick shower. She washes her hair, some more of the purple blue dye washes away. Her hair becoming darker by the day. She walks out the shower, only the bottom half of her hair is the purple colour now, the top is a very dark shade of brown almost black. Nika finds Riza waiting in the living room.

She looks over and smiles.  
"How do you like the new clothes? Do they fit?" She asks.

"Yeah, they're fine. Should we get going to Ro... Dad's house?" She corrects herself quickly. Riza nods and goes to get ready herself. She comes back int trousers and a top with a large trench coat over the top.

"Should we go Nika?" Riza asks walking to the door.

"Sure." Nika says following Riza out the apartment building.  
Riza hails a taxi and they are driven to Roy's house. Riza knocks on the door hard and they wait for the door to open.


	7. Chapter 7

***HI! Who's the number one fan fiction rifer in the world? :3 Aww I'm kidding… 0^0 Lol no but seriously… Who…? Ok so don't give meh any hate bros… I'm just gonna ship my own way… Roai is my favorite adult ship ever… Second from ALxMai… :P***

* * *

**Let the cleaning frenzy BEGIN… And a night out with the Colonel and Lieutenant?**

**_1st person_**

The door opens and I smile but my face falls as I see the gloomy demeanor of my adoptive father.

"What's wrong Dad?" I ask shifting the bags in my arms.  
"Oh nothing, I just couldn't get much sleep…" He mutters as he turns to go inside. We follow him in and I dump the bags upstairs as Riza assess the mess that's everywhere.  
I wonder back downstairs and find Riza and Roy talking in the 'living room'. A space had been cleared on the sofa and they were sat down in he cramped space.

"What's up? Riza, should we start cleaning?" I ask rooting through the mess to find a roll of bin bags. I sigh and walk to the kitchen.

"Yeah okay." Riza says and she follows me, "Roy, you go upstairs and rest for a bit. But you're helping us later."

Roy nods wearily and pads off up to his room. We take stuff outside to put in the tidy garden, we throw away all the plates and cutlery because they had way too much mild and most of them were cracked anyway… Sometime later in the afternoon Roy came back downstairs fully awake now and we carry on tidying up the disaster kitchen. Once we had finished tidying up the kitchen it was nearing dinner time.

My stomach growls and we huff as we sit down at the table.

"Should we go out for dinner…?" I mutter looking over at Riza and Roy.  
"Yeah… I think so Nika…" Roy says stretching his arms and legs out. We all get up and walk out the house.

I stop at the end of the path noticing my clothes.  
"Shouldn't we change clothes before we eat out?" I say yawning.

The others look down and nod, "Yeah. I think that would be for the best… Considering how smelly we all are!" Roy says grinning.  
"I'll go to my house to get changed. Your clothes are here now, aren't they Nika? So you should stay here. I'll be back in half an hour." Riza says as she calls a taxi. She gets into the taxi and drives off to her house to get ready.

* * *

Around half an hour later I walk down to open the door in my big red and white trim 'Lolita' dress that reaches down to my knees with a withe lace bow near my chest. Paired with long white socks and slip on flat shoes. I open the door and let Riza in. She's wearing a long tight black dress with small black high heels. The dress has a slit down the side for easy movement, showing her pale skin. I grin and call Roy.

"Dad~ Riza's here."

"Okay! I'll be there is a second!" He calls from upstairs. He comes down in a black and white suit with a black tie and shiny shoes, "Hi Riza, should we get going?" He says opening the door again, "I called the {fancy restaurant} and booked us a last minute table."

"Great Dad!" I say my eyes lighting up as I follow him out. Riza follows behind me smiling as we get into a taxi and go to the restaurant.

Once we get to the restaurant we get seated and I have a look at the fancy menu.

"I'll have… The special burger minus tomatoes with… chips and tomato sauce. Please." I say smiling sheepishly as I put down the menu with very expensive items down.

The waiter comes by takes our orders and we settle in our seats to wait for our food.  
"So, Nika. How was shopping earlier?" Roy asks smiling as he rests his elbows on the table.

"It was really fun! I bought loads of cool things and clothes and accessories! It was just amazing!" I say with a bright face as I pat down my red Lolita dress.

"Mn. We did buy a lot. I hope you don't mind Colonel but we put everything on your card." Riza says mischievously as she leans back in her chair. Roy's face falls and then he takes a deep breath.  
"Riza... I hope it wasn't too much money..." Roy says.  
"Oh no Roy. It wasn't TOO much. It was the right amount." Riza says with a smirk. Roy sighs and I smile widely.

We talk for a while about our hobbies and favorite things as we wait for our food to get to the table. When the food arrives along with a bottle of wine and a glass of water for me, we eat, drink and talk for a long time it seems about trivial things that come to mind.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the toilet." Riza says as she gets up with her bag. She sways a little on her way to the bathroom, she's drunk a little too much tonight... She comes back a few minuets later and she sits down. She tries to have another drink but I pull the glass away with a small smile.

"No more Riza. You've had enough!" I say placing the glass on a passing waiters tray.

"Aw... Ok Nika well, you better make sure we all get home safely. You seem to be the only rational person here..."Riza says, Roy agreeing with a nod.

* * *

_**I couldn't actually think of anything else for that night... :P**_

I wake up in my cotton pyjamas on a bed. I don't know whos. Then I look around and realise I'm at home. Well Roy's home. My dads home. I sigh and get up, walking to the door I listen for any movement. Nobody's there so I open the door and go downstairs, I see Dad asleep on the sofa in his suit and I laugh quietly. I go to the kitchen, turn on the stove and turn it off again. I walk back out and have a shower, get dressed and grab some money that Roy had given me to buy some food and plates and stuff. I leave a note saying I've gone out and leave the house to go shopping hunting for plates, cutlery, food and everything else.

When I get to the shop, I go inside to look for the items. I buy them and heave them home, with the help of a kind person who lived near the house who worked at Central. When I got inside I thanked him and made him leave. I put all the things away and started to make breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

_****omg I haven't posted here in FOREVER! I'm sorry guys :') wouldn't surprise me if y'all vanished on me XD okay so this, like loads of other chapters is gonna be filler? XD sorry? It might not be too though?****_

* * *

I grab bacon from the parlour and start to fry it in a large pan. The sizzle of the meat makes my mouth water and the smell makes me even more hungry than I already was. I throw some bread onto a grill pan to toast it to have with the bacon. I also pick some eggs out to make fried eggs, the mixture of the three enticing smells radiate throughout the house. I hear a noise behind me and jump, I swivel around and hold out the spatular to defend myself... Against nothing but Riza. I sigh and visually seem more relaxed, "Riza... You scared the living daylights outta me!" I laugh as I turn back to cooking the bacon and eggs. Remembering the toast I flip open the grill, saving the toast just in time before it all became burnt to a crisp.

"Ah! Oh gosh..." I throw the hot pan onto the work top and go back to finishing off the bacon to find Riza had taken over, keeping an eye on the mouth-watering food.

"Thanks Riza..." I mutter, grabbing the butter and start to spread it onto the more than just toasted bread.

"No problem" She smiles, flipping the bacon, "It's done now, grab the plates!"

"Okay!" I smile, grabbing three new plates and I set them on the work top and as she slides the bacon and eggs onto the plates I grin at the yummy food that I was about to consume, "Oooh this is gonna taste great!"

"I know!" Riza says her lips curved up into a kind warm smile as she grabbed a plate and sat at the newly cleaned table.

"I'll go wake up Dad." I say skipping off towards the stairs, "I'll be right back down!" She laughs merrily as I skip up the stairs. I knock on my adoptive father's room and call out, "Dad! Breakfast is ready! Get up you lazy bones!"

I hear a tired groan from the inside and I bang on the door again and hear shuffling from inside the room.

"O... Okay. I'll be down in a second..." He groggily says through the door and I grin, hopping back down the stairs to Riza.

"He'll be down in a second!" I say, sliding into the seat next to Riza with my plate of bacon, egg and toast.

"Okay, good." She says smiling, "Well. You'd better eat up before your food gets cold Nika! Wouldn't want your own food going to waste now, would you?"

"Of course not!" I say, digging into my food. The yolk was still intact, thankfully, and the bacon was cooked just right so that it wasn't too tough but it wasn't too flaky either. I made a noise of contempt and continued eating the delicious meal I had made. The toast was a bit too... toasted. Despite it's name, there really was a limit on how toasted a piece of bread could be until it got classed as burnt.

My dad shuffled into the kitchen with a small happy smile on his face and quite bad morning hair. I start to laugh at the sight of his terrible mess of hair, he just looks up confusedly. I point to his hair and he looks into the reflective surface of the windows and he desperately tries to flatten down his crazy mop of hair, although all he manages to do is make it look worse by sliding it in the wrong direction several times.

Riza even starts to giggle at this point but quickly holds in her laughter to point towards his food that was left on the worktop for him. He looks grateful and picks up the small meal and sits next to us at the table, still fussing about a few stray locks of hair. But mainly focusing on his food. I smile widely at him from where I'm sat, shoveling the same meal into my mouth. Riza also eats her food, smiling at the both of us while we silently seem to have agreed to have an eating contest as we both seem to increase our eating speed every time we look at eat other.

* * *

After we finish eating I lean back in my chair, groaning from the amount of food I had just eaten in that little amount of time. It seems our contest had taken the same effect on Roy as he was also patting his stomach with a slight pained expression on his face. I look over to Riza and she's just trying so hard not to laugh, probably even resisting the urge to say 'I told you so.' even though she didn't try to stop us...

I smile weakly and sit up looking around at all of us. We look like a kind of normal family. But Riza and Roy are just friends. Right? Even though it seems like they are more than friends and I'm up for a nice RoAi thing as much as the next guy. But these two are professionals. Isn't there like some kind of... boundry that is set between two military personal having a romantic relationship? Even if there wasn't these two wouldn't let personal life and work life get too linked. Would they?

I stare for a very long time at both of them, before Roy excuses himself to go get dressed and washed properly. I collect the plates and wash them up, setting them aside to dry. Riza drys them and slides them into the cupboard where they will probably stay until we have to use them next I guess. That's usually the case when you put something that you aren't using right at that moment.

I then excuse myself to wash my face and to gather some things that I'll need today. Even if I don't go outside today, it's good to have a bag ready to head out with if I do.

* * *

_****A/N**_

_**EEhh this is kind of short :p please excuse me... I haven't really been feeling up to writing. It's the holidays. And they're almost finished. And I've done barely anything. This is torture :') I have been doing my job though. And I've met up with my friends. But. THat's about it. I'll try to get a new chapter out soon... And as I said earlier this WAS just a filler chapter... Just something to clear my mind with! :3 i actually like writing this! Even though I am half asleep while writing this. ;P**_

_**Follow and comment if ou want to read more! Even if you don't. I'm still gonna write anyway. Just coz.**__******_


	9. AN

_So basically. I'd completely forgotten about this fic and many others. But if you'd like me to continue it could you tell me in the comments? It'd mean alot. And I'm pretty sure i started to write another chapter ages ago but forgot to upload it...? Sorry for all o' those people who wanted this to be a chapter... but if you'd like me to continue... just say! :)_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Yay! updates~~! So. TIME SKIPS YAY**_

_**2 Years Later**_

**Nika's POV**

"What's going on at work today father?", I ask looking towards the building we were approaching.

"The State Alchemist exams. You can watch some of them if you want, just don't get in the way okay?" he says sternly, I nod enthusiastically as I walk beside him, holding his hand.

"Okay father! I wanna watch!" I smile, my eyes lighting up with curiosity.

My adoptive father, Roy Mustang, had started to teach me some basic alchemy. Since I already technically new the basics, I was picking it up pretty easily. I'd not tried how Ed does his alchemy yet, frankly, I don't want to. It'd give away my cover as an orphan and I'd have the attention of the Fuhrer which is something I already have, being the adoptive child of a military officer and I visit the offices pretty often. People were very surprised when Roy told them that I had been adopted by him. It surprised me that it didn't take too long for HIM to get used to having an adopted child. I'm 16 now so I basically do most things by myself but I do like tagging along with him to work still, even though I'm legally allowed to work now for myself.

We arrive at the Central offices, I wave kindly to all the military personel we come across, giving everyone kind smiles as they pass. A few stop to have a short chat to see how I was but Roy and I carry on towards the arena at the back of the establishment. We arrive to see lines of candidates, I already knew one certain boy who would be here. I acted surprised though just for my pretence of ignorance sake.

"Hey, father... Isn't that boy around my age?" I ask him, pointing over at Ed in his black and red outfit.

"Yes... He's the youngest candidate here." Father says back to me as we go to great the Fuhrer, "Hello sir. It's a pleasure to be here and I hope it's fine if my daughter watches also."

"Of course Lieutenant Colonel, just make sure she doesn't get in the way of the other state alchemist candidates." Fuhrer Bradley softly smiles, turning to face the crowd of alchemists. He gives a small speech, briefing them of the criteria of the exam and starts the exam.

A man makes a tall column of stone, it's very impressive. There is a lot of detail and it's also very tall, although it seems to have worn him out. He's heaving heavily on the ground as another man steps up and pulls down trees and throws a bucket of water onto the pile.

A bright light shines and a large paper hydrogen ballon appears, floating up into the sky. The side bursts and the ballon starts to falls down and flies onto the top of the tall spike made previously.

Ed runs forwards, clapping his hands together and slamming them down on the stone wall just in time and a bright white light flares, momentarily blinding me. Once my vision cleared I smile brightly and hold up my hands to catch some of the flower petals that were drifting through the air.

"Alchemy without a circle..." Roy mutters, a grin forming on his face.

"Well, I guess we have our State Alchemist." Fuhrer Bradley says, a slight smirk on his face. After a few more alchemist's attempts, he wraps up the exam and dismisses everyone for the time being.

Father and I go to his office and I slide into a chair in the office, hopping round to see the rest of the guys working diligently as their commanding officer slacks off. Riza walks in and Roy freezes up and starts to furiously write on some of the papers on his desk, making himself seem busy.

"Roy. We both know you're not actually doing work. Now stop pretending and actually do some." She says as she walks up behind him, death-gripping his shoulder.

"I don't know what you mean Riza... I am working...!" Roy says, his forehead beading with sweat.

"Sure sure." She says deadpan, standing right behind him to watch him work.

A few of the others in the office start to giggle and I say quite menacingly, "No giggling in the depravity ocean." and they all start full on laughing. I scowl at them angrily and cross my arms, sitting down in my chair properly. I slide my phone out from my small bag I carry around with me. After these two years, the battery has been at 100% some how. It's confused me so much, I use it constantly during the night; playing games and writing a small diary to keep myself grounded.

I slide it back into my bag and look over to Roy and Riza, they've started talking now. Possibly Roy's attempt to distract her from his work. I smile at them, I know there's more to their relationship but they aren't letting it get in the way of their jobs. I sometimes think they're doing it for me when we're all at home. All the other times, I know it's how they naturally act around each other though. This love-hate-love relationship is wonderful.

I swing my legs and hop off the chair, I skip around the office for a minute; asking people what they were doing and if I could help. Then I went up to my father and lean over his desk, whistling annoyingly.

"What do you want now Nika?" Roy asks, looking up from his work. His voice showing me he's annoyed but his face shows that he's being genuinely concerned, putting me off slightly.

"Can I go around to Mr. Slicer's office father?" I ask politely, fluttering my eyelashes a little.

"Um... Sure. I guess. Just be back by my lunch break okay?" He says, a little puzzled as to why I want to go to Slicer's office.

"Thanks father!" I say, pushing back off the desk and I run out the office and down the hall to my friend the Slicing Alchemist. He's also a state alchemist, like Roy and Ed by now. He's really funny and around my age, he's a year or two older than me and became an alchemist a year ago. I call him Slicer just as a nickname. His real name is Sai Roderickson. It's kind of a weird name so that why I call him Slicer.

I enter Slicer's office and shout, "Hey Slicer!" I get weird looks off the other officers in the room and I grin, hopping over to Slicer's desk. He's just a major technically but doesn't like going out into the field much, that's why he sits behind this desk all day. I really just come to work with Roy to keep him company, well also to spend time around Roy and Riza but. Mainly for Slicer.

He grins as he hears my voice, "Hey Newt!"

"Stop calling me that...!" I say, pouting as I lean on the edge of his desk.

"Well. You remind me of a newt so... How can I stop? Plus I like calling you newt Newt!" I pout at his answer, presumably referring to my personality and the colour of my hair currently, as it is a lighter reddish brown colour.

"Pssh. Whatever. What're you up to anyways?" I ask, leaning over a little more to see what he was writing.

"Just a think for the commander. Nothing big." He replies, giving me a small smile.

"Cool! I was just wondering, if you wanted to take a break and walk around the market with me today! I have my allowance and I wanted to spend some with you." I smile widely and flutter my eyelashes, trying to persuade him to leave his work to hang out with me for an hour before lunch.

"Eh… I don't know Newt… I have some work… I'd have to ask my commander…! Hmm…" He ponders.

"Aw just go little Slicer, I'll cover for you." The officer in the desk next to us says, I grin and look to Slicer.

"Aw alright… I guess I could! As long as I don't get in trouble…" He says, standing up and grabbing his jacket from the coat rack in the room.

I wave to everyone, saying goodbye for a little while, "Thanks!" I say to the guy who's covering for Slicer as we leave the room.

We head off towards the Market place; leaving the building quickly and entering the busy streets of Central.


End file.
